Fishbone Guitars
by Plungerpal
Summary: This is a Mikau/Lulu fic. Lulu finds out the truth about Mikau and grieves for him.


Fishbone Guitars

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the Zelda games. Nintendo does.

Link, in the body of the legendary Zoran guitarist, Mikau, dealt the final blow to Gyorg with his fin boomerangs. The gargantuan masked fish flipped onto the platform in the room and gradually shrunk. After the evil fish shrunk away and disappeared, a blue light appeared. Link swam over to the platform and pulled himself out of the cold water. He removed the Zora Mask and became Link again. He picked up Gyorg's heart and added it to his own, making him stronger. Link stepped into the light and was transported to Zora Hall.

Back at Zora Hall, Link donned his Zora Mask and became Mikau again. He entered the Hall and walked down to the seashell stage where the famous Zoran band, the Indigo-Go's, were waiting for him.

"Good. Mikauu's here. Now we can start rehearsal. We have to get ready for our gig at the Carnival of Time. From the top. One.. two… three!" Tijo, the drummer for the band and Mikau's roommate, yelled. Link pulled out Mikau's fishbone guitar and played the song he and Japas, the bass guitarist for the band, had written earlier. Lulu was wonderful. Link was happy that the New Wave Bossa Nova had restored her voice.

"And with that, we're ready for the Carnival of Time. Ooh, I can't wait!" Tijo yelled. Link was getting ready to leave Zora Hall and head towards Ikana Canyon and Stone Tower when Lulu stopped him.

"Mikau, I want to thank you for restoring my voice. Without you, I don't know where any of us would be." Lulu said.

"That's good but there's something you should know." Link said and pulled off the Zora Mask. "I'm not really Mikau. My name's Link." Link said.

"If-If you're not Mikau, then where is he?" Queried Lulu.

"Come with me. I'll show you." Link said and led her to Mikau's grave.

"This is Mikau's final resting place. When I first came here, I found him floating him face-down in the water. I pulled him back to shore. He apparently tried to reclaim your eggs from the Gerudos." Link explained. By the end, Lulu was crying.

"It was all because of me. If not for me and my stupid eggs Mikau would still be with us. Why, giants, why!" Lulu shouted to the heavens.

"Read the inscription on his grave." Link told the hysterical Zora.

"Here lies Mikau, the legendary guitarist of the Indigo-Go's. Please, whoever is reading this, go to Zora Hall. There you will find a Zora by the name of Lulu. Tell her that my last thoughts were of her. -Mikau." Lulu read aloud. This caused her to cry even more.

That night in Zora Hall, Lulu couldn't sleep. It was probably guilt that it was her fault that Mikau died but it could have been because that damn business scrub she was forced to room with was trying to sell her a green potion again. Donning a cloak, the young Zora woman left her room only to run into Evan, the band leader.

"Lulu, why are you up so late?" Evan asked the young Zora woman.

"I-I'm going out for a midnight swim." Lulu lied. She had no choice. If Evan knew what she was about to do he would've flipped. Evan walked back to his room and Lulu headed to Mikau's grave.

At Mikau's grave, Lulu removed a knife from her cloak. Putting her hand on the fishbone guitar that was Mikau's grave, she whispered a few words.

"Dearest Mikau. I'm going to join you in death." Lulu whispered. She dug in her pockets and pulled out a knife. She put the knife to her wrists and was about to cut when she heard a voice.

"Lulu. Don't grieve for me." Mikau's voice told the Zora woman. All of a sudden, the ghost of Mikau appeared over the grave.

"There is no reason you should kill yourself when there is a way to restore me back to life." Mikau told her.

"How?" Asked Lulu.

"Sing this song with me." Mikau said and a ghostly fishbone guitar appeared in his hands. He began to play a calm, almost eerie song. Lulu picked up the beat and sang it. At the end of the song, a bright white light appeared and when it disappeared, Mikau, living once again was standing on the beach.

"What? How? How did this happen?" Lulu asked.

"That was the Song of Rebirth. When sung for a spirit by one who loves the spirit, will give the spirit a second chance at life." Mikau explained.

"Then it worked but why didn't you appear to me before?" Asked Lulu.

"Good spirits cannot leave their graves and can only appear when the loved one is alone at the grave." Mikau explained. The two Zoras swam off to Zora Hall, arm in arm.


End file.
